


Moon Child: Aurora

by Girlysword



Series: I have an anthropological fascination for twilight [2]
Category: Mr. Right (2015 Cabezas), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: the exact nature of the tagged relationships is left amiguous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlysword/pseuds/Girlysword
Summary: Renesmee is going to fulfill her promise, if she has to completely upend the world as vampires know it to do it.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I have an anthropological fascination for twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101764





	Moon Child: Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora: a disturbance of the Earth's magnetosphere by solar winds.

coming soon


End file.
